


Electric Love

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Android AU, Horror, Ignis is an android, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex-bot AU, detatchable limbs, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio’s friend Noct connects him with a man that makes androids for companion services. Gladio finds out that his perfect companion may be more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio brought his knuckles down on the door. He looked down at his phone to reassure himself that he had the correct address. The building looked like a small warehouse; he would have assumed it abandoned if not for the light shining in the high window. 

After a series of heavy sounding clicks, the door opened to the man he had met only once before. Clad in a white lab coat, his burgundy colored hair pulled into a messy ponytail, the man ushered Gladio in. 

“Doctor Izunia, nice to see you again.” He greeted him as he entered. He shifted his briefcase to his other hand, and watched as the man poked his head outside, and looked to either side, before shutting the door. He re-engaged the locks, five of which Gladio could see as the man turned to him.

“You as well, Mr. Amicitia. I have him packed for you, but I assume you’d like to see him prior to payment?” 

“Please.” Gladio responded. He followed the man as he led him deeper into the warehouse. “I-this isn’t like me, Doc, I mean. I never imagined I’d buy a...a sex bot.” 

“A companion.” The doctor corrected him without turning back to look at him. “If I remember correctly, you were referred by your friend, yes?” 

“Uh, yeah. He got his from your-“

“-counterpart.” The doctor cut Gladio off to answer. “Verstael and I did our research together, though I dare say my model is -much- more impressive than his.” 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

“A sex bot.” Gladio asked, as he stared at the blond beside his friend. When Noct had invited him over to meet his new boyfriend, it was the farthest thing from his expectation. 

“Yep. Doesn’t he look human?” 

Gladio looked over the form of the figure next to him. A head of pristinely styled blond hair. A face of freckles. Crystalline blue eyes. He watched as the blond looked back at him, his hands settled at his sides. 

“Yeah, he really does. Dude...you have way too much money...” Gladio responded, his focus still on the android.

“I could buy you one.”

“What?” He glanced over to his friend. 

“Yeah, consider it a gift. What do I care? Not like I can go out and do stuff anyway.” 

The son of a mogul who was far too protective of him, Noct hadn’t been permitted to leave his family’s mansion’s grounds since a kidnapping attempt nearly left him paralyzed as a child. The only reason Gladio was permitted was that they had been childhood friends. 

“Look, Gladio. Why don’t you test him out?”

“Test...?”

“Prompto, show Gladio what you can do.” 

Without delay, the blond slipped to his knees before Gladio. 

“Wait, what’s he doing?” 

The blonde bot nuzzled the front of Gladio’s trousers, and looked up at him. 

“Don’t you want me to suck you off?” The android asked in a teasingly innocent tone.

“Holy shit-he even sounds human-Uh-no, no it’s okay.” Gladio backed away from the bot, more than a little shaken at it’s display. “Noct, does he have...uh...”

“Yeah. Fully functional.”

“Holy shit...” 

“I mean it, Gladio. I have the contact info for someone who can make you one. Not the same person that made mine, but his research partner. He’s local. Prompto had to be shipped to me.” 

“Prompto? He has a name?” 

“Of course he does.” Noct sat on the foot of his bed. Prompto moved to sit beside him, and rest his head on his shoulder. “You deserve one, Gladio. Let me help.” 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

“Yeah, I uh. I met Prompto. He was cute.” 

“Cute, but not a companion, not to your specifications.” 

“I didn’t-“ 

“-it didn’t bear saying, Gladiolus. It behooves me to know my customers’ desires.” 

Ardyn stopped before a stool with a black metal suitcase sat atop it. Gladio looked around the room. In the corner sat a desk, a laptop with a larger monitor attached to it illuminating that area in a dim white glow. 

“Where is he?” Gladio asked without looking to Ardyn. His eyes were busy scanning the shelves over the top of his desk and lining the wall. Books and folders lined them, he assumed in some meticulous order.

“Here.” Ardyn patted the suitcase. He lifted it with little struggle, and carried it over to a leather flat table on the opposite corner of the room. Gladio noticed the chair looked reminiscent of cross between a doctor’s examination table, and torture tables he had seen in his history books. The table had restraints at waist level and ankle level, causing him to swallow down a mouthful of saliva he hadn’t realized had accumulated. He placed his briefcase where the suitcase had been, wanting to free his hands.

Ardyn moved to raise the head of the table to an inclined position. 

“I’ll need to lean him against this since he’s disassembled.”

“Disassembled?”

“You’ll see”. 

Ardyn unzipped the metal suitcase. He flipped over one side. Gladio moved close to see the contents, his breath hitching in his throat. 

Restrained by a strap over it’s mouth, another over the middle of it’s chest, another over the top of it’s hips, lie the prone torso of his purchase. A tawny head of hair spiked up, the suitcase outfitted to accommodate for it. Gladio gasped as he looked over him. 

The android’s eyes were closed, Gladio would have sworn he was a man sleeping peacefully if not for the obvious markers of him being definitively not human. Where his limbs would be, instead sat cybernetic ports. Circles of circuitry sat at the tops of his arms, and the tops of his thighs, clear indicators of where his limbs should attach. Gladio’s eyes stopped at the bottom of his body, seeing the cock attached to his frame. 

He averted his eyes, not wanting to seem more of a pervert than this purchase already made him, and noticed his limbs folded on the other side of the suitcase; a pair of gorgeously long legs and arms to match the torso beside it. 

“He’s...breathtaking...”

“I know.” Ardyn responded, making no effort to be humble. He reached two fingers to the base of the android’s neck, and pressed gently. “His switch is here. To deactivate him, it must be held for a full minute. Rest mode only for fifteen seconds. Rest mode makes him easier to rouse, though he can also consciously put himself into it to mimic sleep.” 

As if waking, the android’s dark lashes fluttered open to reveal his green eyes. He made a noise, muffled by the strap over his mouth, and smiled up at his creator. 

Ardyn detached the strap over his mouth, and caressed his cheek with a thumb. 

“I am glad you warned me, Ardyn.”

Gladio felt his heart pound in his chest. The android’s voice was beautiful. 

“Warned him?” 

“I told him not to worry when he woke disassembled.” Ardyn answered as he detached the other two straps around the android’s torso. He lifted it up, and sat it at the top of the table. 

The android looked curiously over to Gladio, gently tilting his head. 

“Hello. Are you my owner?” 

“I-“ Gladio paused to contemplate his answer. “I guess I am. My name is Gladiolus Amicitia, but you can call me Gladio.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gladio. My name is Ignis Scientia.” He answered in an even tone, his head bowing politely. 

“He has a full name?” 

“And a birth day. They’re given personal information, to a degree.” 

“When’s your birthday, Ignis?” Gladio asked curiously. 

“February the seventh. Ardyn bought me a new book for it, I’ve read all of his.” Gladio noticed Ignis’s shoulders moving, as if he was still trying to gesture.

“You...can read? You...you enjoy reading?”

Ignis giggled at him. He nodded, shooting a kind smile to his new owner. 

“Of course. It would be terribly boring to have nothing to do while Ardyn works.”

“Ignis is voracious when it comes to knowledge, I’m quite proud of him. Here, Gladio. Unhook one of his legs from the case so I can show you how to install them.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Gladio looked to the case. Each limb was strapped down individually, the padding clearly cut for them. He freed a leg, and ran his hand curiously over the skin. As he sat it on the table, he continued to run his hand down, and let his fingertips curiously up the sole of Ignis’s foot. He watched the toes curl, and heard Ignis gasp. 

“Gladio, I, I can still feel that.” 

“Wait, what?”

“They’re meant for pleasure, Gladio.” Ardyn responded, sounding almost condescending in his explanation. “He has sensitivities as a human would. His limbs also have wireless sensors. He can feel you.” 

“And he’s...ticklish?” 

“He’s programmed to have erogenous zones, sensitivities. The settings can also be changed as you see fit, to some degree.” As Ardyn explained, Gladio ran a fingertip over Ignis’s foot again. He heard the android laugh, and glanced up at him to see a flush over his cheeks. As he glanced to the suitcase, he noticed the fingers of one of his hands clenched, and the toes of his other foot scrunched. 

“Give it here.” Ardyn held his hand out. Gladio handed him the foot, the rest of his leg trailing along. Gladio watched as the doctor pressed his thumbs into the ball of the android’s foot. 

“Mmn, Ardyn, that feels good...” 

Ignis’s little purr made Gladio melt from head to toe. 

“So-He has like...sensors...?” 

“Essentially.” Ardyn pulled Ignis’s leg up by his thigh and lined it to the port in his body. “Take his limb, and gently press it into the port. You’ll hear a click, and there will be a short connection delay while it attaches to his body. 

He pressed the limb in to demonstrate to Gladio what he meant. Gladio nodded, though his focus was stuck on Ignis’s sexual capabilities. 

“So, how...uh...” 

“What, Gladio?” 

“His like. Innards. Does he have a prostate? Can he eat?”

“Somewhat to both. He has a sensor where a prostate would be, it feels similar to one, and he’ll react as he should. His rectum is made to clench and stretch as a human’s would. He clearly doesn’t need to eat, and he shouldn’t. He would need to open his stomach cavity to clean it, as he has no digestive system. The same would happen should you come inside of him, he would require cleaning.” 

“I see.” 

“Most of those questions should be covered in the manual I’ll give you. In addition, I’ll be available via the number you have. You’ll need to bring him back for maintenance.”

“When will I know?”

“I’ll tell you.” Ignis chimed in. “I know when I have to return to Ardyn.” 

“I guess that’s it then?” 

“Ignis will be able to answer most of your questions on his own.” 

Ardyn placed two fingers on a hidden switch by Ignis’s thigh. He pressed on it, and pulled his leg free. He handed it to Gladio to replace in the suitcase. 

“Ignis, behave for Gladio. When you wake up again, you’ll be in your new home.” 

“Thank you, Ardyn.” Ignis smiled up at him, then to Gladio. “I can’t wait.” 

Ardyn pressed his fingers to Ignis’s switch, and waited for his eyes to close. Gladio noticed them fixed on him as he went to sleep, the little smile still on his lips. He placed the leg back in the case, and strapped it in. 

“There. Now, Gladio. Ignis is my prized creation. He is intelligent, and devoted.” Ardyn explained as he scooped up the android’s torso, placing a hand on his ass, and one behind his head. “Please let me know if there are any issues” 

“I will.” 

Gladio watched as Ardyn strapped the torso back into the case, starting with the lower most strap. As he watched the strap being fastened over the android’s mouth, he reached out to caress his cheek. 

“Thank you, Doctor Izunia.” 

Ardyn carefully flipped the case lid over. He allowed Gladio to fasten it, as he moved himself to take Gladio’s brief case. He opened it to check the contents, pleased to see the stacks of bills. 

“Oh no, thank -you.-“ Ardyn carried the briefcase to his desk. He left it on his chair, and moved to grab an overnight bag by the bookshelves. He handed it to Gladio. “His clothing. Thank you again for your...patronage.” 

Gladio shrugged the overnight bag onto his shoulder. He couldn’t help but be unsettled by the man’s grin as he led him out, his new companion safe in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio set the suitcase down on his bed. Where better to place his new companion for the first time? 

With careful consideration, he unzipped the case, and flipped the side open. He unpacked Ignis’s torso first, letting his fingers linger over his abdomen as he released the strap over his hips, then over his chest. Last he released the strap over his mouth, speaking quietly to the unconscious android. 

“It looks like he gagged you, Ignis...I guess it’s kind of necessary if you’re awake in your case.”

He pulled Ignis out by sliding a hand behind his back, and lifting him until he could get his hand under his rear. He lifted him from the case, gently cradling him in his arms as he kneed up on the bed. Finally able to get a good look, he investigated the detailing in Ignis’s face. He smiled at the birthmarks Ardyn had placed on his skin, such a human touch. Gladio felt it accentuated his beautiful skin. He wondered to himself what the android’s outer layer was made of as he placed him at the top of his bed. He wanted to run a thumb over his lips, but couldn’t bring himself to. Despite the creature being artificial intelligence, Gladio still found himself wanting to hear Ignis grant him permission. 

He slid off the bed to focus his attention on unpacking his limbs. One leg, then the other, one arm, then the other, all sat along his bed in a row. He placed each in their respective port with delicate care, and stepped back to look over Ignis in his entirety. 

“You’re too good to be true... I gotta send Noct a thank you card. Maybe we’ll try to go visit him.” Gladio muttered to himself.

He closed the case and sat it on the floor, sliding it under the bed to obscure it from view. He lifted the overnight bag to his bed and opened it. On top, he found a copy of the manual that Ardyn referred to. 

“Owner’s guide, huh...” He flipped the book in his hands before dropping it to the bed, and continuing to rifle through the bag. Two pairs of shoes, two pairs of pants, two pairs of socks, two shirts, and two pairs of underwear. “Guess we’ll need to buy you more clothes if you’re going outside.” 

He pulled one of the pairs of underwear and sat them on the bed next to the manual. It seemed wrong for the creature to be nude, despite what his intended purpose was. 

“Guess I shouldn’t keep you deactivated much longer...It’s kinda weird talking about you while you’re right there.” 

Gladio tugged the overnight bag to the floor. He walked to the top of the bed, and leaned to hold Ignis’s switch. Ignis’s lashes fluttered open, and his eyes scanned a moment. Gladio watched his pupils dilate, then narrow, fixating on him. The android’s lips pulled up in an almost sleepy looking smile. 

“Mmn...Hello again-Oh-“ Ignis lifted a hand, then a leg, looking down at his attached limbs. “-I’ve been unpacked. Thank you, Gladio.” 

“You’re welcome, Ignis. Welcome to your new home. I-uh-I pulled a pair of underwear out for you to put on.” 

“Is my body not to your liking?” Ignis sat up to speak with Gladio. He looked down at his body, and pouted back up at his new owner.

“Wha-no-Ignis, your body is -gorgeous.- I...I’m sorry, this is just awkward. I...You’re my companion, not just...something for me to have sex with. I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Gladio, I’m an artificial intelligence.” Ignis scooted forward to Gladio, his bare leg touching Gladio’s clothed one. “I have no notion of comfort, I was created for your pleasure; but If it makes you happy, I’ll gladly put on underwear.” 

Ignis reached for the pair of underwear. A black pair of boxer briefs, he looked them over before sliding to the side of the bed. Gladio watched his movements as he stood and pulled the underwear up his long legs. Each motion was graceful, natural; were it not for the thin silver rings around his arms and thighs where they connected to his frame he wouldn’t realize his new companion wasn’t human. 

“Ignis?” 

“Yes?” He responded as he turned back to Gladio. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Ignis smiled to him, bowing his head in an almost humble display.

“I shall be sure to let Ardyn know you’re pleased with my physical appearance when I return for maintenance.” 

“Thanks...” Gladio looked around awkwardly. What would he do if this was a guest, and not an android he had purchased for companionship. “Uh-Do you wanna see your new home?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Gladio stood from the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Ignis’s back, and gestured around the room they currently occupied. 

His bedroom was only lightly decorated, made more for function than for show. His king sized bed sat pushed against the wall across from the door. Gladio watched as Ignis looked around. His eyes stopped on the far corner of the room. By a bay window sat a reading nook, a short seat littered with cushions. 

Ignis’s walked to the nook. He pulled the heavy burgundy curtains aside to look out of he window, darkness and faint moonlight all he could see. He climbed onto the nook, settling easily against the cushions with a smile. 

“Do you read here?” 

“I do. I think you’re actually laying on my book right now.” 

“Oh, I apologize!” Ignis hopped to his feet. He reached behind a cushion, and felt a hard bound book. He flipped it over in his hands, his eyes scanning the back. “What is this about?” 

“It’s a horror novel about a haunted house. C’mon, let’s go see the rest of the place.” 

Ignis replaced the book on the cushion, giving it a gentle pat. He turned to allow Gladio to lead the way. 

“The bathroom’s over there-“ Gladio pointed to a door across the room to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. “-but I guess you won’t need to use that. Uh.”

Gladio led him out of the bedroom. He pointed to a closet along the wall. 

“That’s the laundry...” 

“I’ve helped Ardyn with that before.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mmhm, only a few times, but now that it’s in my knowledge banks, it’s there to stay.” 

“Do you retain everything, Ignis?” 

Ignis nodded, his face passive. 

“Of course. You should refer to your manual for that sort of question.”

Gladio rubbed the back of his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I guess I should read that. Uh.” He continued to lead Ignis down the hall. His kitchen and living room were one open area, an island in his kitchen doubling as his dining room table. He had a couch in front of a coffee table facing his tv, but as it was in his bedroom, his decorations were sparse. 

Ignis wandered around, a curious look on his face. He walked into the kitchen portion of the room, and looked at the stove. 

“Do you cook, Gladio?” He asked as he turned to look at him.

“Mmhm, but admittedly not too well. Do you know how to cook?” 

Ignis shook his head. 

“Not more than I’ve watched Ardyn do. I’m sure I can learn, if you would like.” 

Gladio joined Ignis in front of the stove. He reached past him to the top of the refrigerator, and pulled a cook book from the top of it. 

“Here, you can read this. Maybe you’ll see something that looks good.” 

Ignis accepted the book. He ran his fingertips over the picture on the cover, a table laden with foods. 

“Gladio, I don’t eat.” He reminded him matter-of-factly. “Perhaps if you tell me what you like, I can choose something acceptable.” 

Gladio shot him a kind, if apologetic smile, embarrassed by his faux pas. He placed his hand on Ignis’s shoulder, and ran it down his arm. Ignis seemed to preen under his touch, leaning into it. 

“That sounds like a plan. We can look at it together. C’mon. Let’s go lie in bed and read.” 

“You don’t want to have sex?” Ignis asked as Gladio turned around. Gladio made a pained sounding noise. He scratched the back of his head, and turned back to Ignis. 

“I do, I really do, but I kinda can’t get over the fact that I -bought- a companion to have sex with. So...can we...just delay that for a bit?” 

Gladio couldn’t explain it. Something about Ignis’s humanity, his relative innocence and naivety; it made him feel like he wanted to get to know him first. Date him. He felt conflicted. He knew in the foreground of his mind that Ignis was all his, but something still felt decidedly dubious about it. 

“Of course, Gladio. Whatever you’d like.” Ignis turned, and gestured in the direction they had come. “Please. Lead the way.”

Gladio nodded slightly, still buried in his conflicting thoughts. He walked back to his bedroom, a sigh caught in his chest. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea, but Ignis was gorgeous. He’d never find a human lover that looked like him. 

Ignis climbed into bed without waiting for Gladio’s permission. He flipped the book open, running his fingers over the first page as he had the cover. 

Gladio lifted his arms over the back of his head. He tugged his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper in the corner from his position. He glanced over to the android and noticed him peeking up from his book. 

“You’ve a tattoo.” 

“Oh-Yeah.” Gladio turned his back to Ignis to show him the entire bird of prey. He heard an appreciative sounding noise from the android.

“It suits you, Gladio. You’re very handsome.”

Despite knowing inside that Ignis was likely programmed to compliment him, the words brought a smile to his lips. 

“‘M glad you think so.” He lowered his hands to his belt, unbuckling it and leaving it open. He unfastened his pants and worked them down with his back still facing Ignis. As he turned to face him again, he saw the android’s eyes still fixed to him. 

Ignis glanced down at his book, then back up to Gladio with a sheepish look. 

“Come to bed?” 

Every dollar, down to every coin, was worth it with those words. The words Gladio, in his loneliness, ached to hear. 

“Mmhm.” 

Ignis reached over, spotting the manual on the bed. He held it out to Gladio in an effort to coax him over. Gladio walked to his side of the bed, climbing in beside Ignis and accepting the book from his hands. 

“Gladio?” 

“Mmhm?” 

“Would you like if I laid on you?” 

“Yeah-“ Gladio answered without hesitation. “-I would. Here.” 

Gladio stretched his arm around Ignis’s shoulders to pull him close. Ignis settled against his chest as if made for him, fitting perfectly in the crook under his arm. Gladio let his fingers graze over the android’s nude back; Ignis nuzzled into his chest in response. He held his book in front of him, half placing it on Gladio’s abdomen to read. Gladio opened his book with a hand, contented to have his other on Ignis. He grazed over the page he had open.

_Section 1 - Installation_

The section only detailed what Ardyn had explained verbally, attaching and detaching his limbs. He skimmed over it, flipping with his thumb until he reached the next chapter. 

_Section 2 - Settings_

_Your companion has a range of setting for your pleasure. These, to a degree, may be altered via the provided software. Your model will have a base set of settings, their ‘personality’ which can not be altered. Sensitivity, such as that to erogenous zones, may be altered within the aforementioned software._

Ignis nuzzled into Gladio again as he flipped the page to his book. 

“Gladio?” 

“Yeah?” Gladio answered softly, the intimacy of their situation making him calm and quiet. 

“May I place myself in sleep mode?” 

“I just hold your switch for 30 seconds to wake you, right?” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Alright, Ignis. Have a good rest.” 

He lowered his head to press a kiss to his head. Gladio watched his eyelashes flutter shut. He noticed the android’s chest raising and falling as if he was breathing. 

“He really put attention to detail on you, didn’t he Ignis?” 

Gladio carefully shifted Ignis back onto the bed. He wanted to look into the settings that the manual talked about, but his laptop was required for it. He slipped out of bed, leaving his room to find his laptop sitting on the coffee table, his manual still in hand. He sat on the couch and pulled the laptop onto his thighs. The software was on the desktop where he had placed it, though the first time he had tried to access it, it denied him. Now when he clicked it, he was brought to a menu. 

“Settings...maintenance...contact...okay. Settings.” 

He clicked the tab, and was brought to a list of traits. Everything that made Ignis, Ignis. He felt almost devious as he scrolled down the list. 

“Can I really just...change him?” 

He looked down the hall. Despite not being able to see Ignis, a bit of guilt gnawed at his stomach. He turned back to the laptop and continued to scroll down. 

“Okay...oh-some of these I can’t click on, I guess those are what the book meant are his personality. Intelligence is maxed, knowledge retention is maxed...Ardyn really did make you curious, huh...confidence is on the low side, let’s scoot that up for you. Assertiveness, scooting that up...caring up...”

Gladio swallowed as he continued to scroll down. Beneath a separator was a subset of options marked ‘sexual preferences.’ One of the options was again unable to be edited, a box marked ‘companion.’ In the option box was his own name. As he continued to scroll down, he read aloud. 

“Erogenous sensitivity...God, I feel kind of dirty knowing where he’s sensitive...nonetheless being able to edit it.” He declined to edit them, but made a subconscious note of his sensitivities. The next subset of options was a list of fetishes, with sliders beside them. He felt heat flush his face as he read down the list. 

“I...I don’t even know what some of these are...oh my god...” He toggled a few, his shame keeping the heat trapped in his face. One slider in particular caught his eye. It was tipped all the way to the left, next to the trait it belonged to. Submissive. Gladio looked to the right, the extreme of that trait. Dominant. He swallowed down his shame, and slid it just past the half way mark, three quarters of the way to dominant. “Maybe if he makes the first move...maybe if he’s a little more assertive, it’ll...make it easier for me to...ugh...Gladio. He’s...not human. He’s an android, a-a doll. Make him how you want.”

Gladio exhaled. He slid the laptop off of his lap and onto the couch. He needed to relax, nothing a bit of liquid courage couldn’t assist in. He moved to the kitchen, finding the bottle of scotch in the corner beside his refrigerator. He chose a glass from his cabinet, and filled two fingers worth in the glass. He exhaled again as he sipped the amber liquor. 

“Change his personality to be just what you want. Just with some sliders. Make your dream man, Gladio...” He sipped at the liquid again, relishing the burn in his mouth. He returned to the couch, scooping up his laptop and carrying back to the bedroom. “My dream companion...” 

Ignis’s form lie prone in bed where he had left it. Of course it would. He wouldn’t toss in his rest as a human would. His eyes moved from Ignis’s form, back to his laptop. Just a few clicks, and Ignis would be everything he wanted. Handsome, intelligent, voracious...perfect. 

He sat his glass down, and climbed back into bed. The android’s body leaned against him, slumping from the weight of Gladio settling beside himself. 

He placed his laptop on his thighs, and reached over to smooth his thumb over Ignis’s cheek. In an impulsive moment, he let his thumb travel down to his lip, and stroked over it. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Alright. Let me go through these again, Ignis.”

Gladio returned to focusing on each of the settings, toggling them to the idea of his perfect companion. As he reached the bottom, he noticed a save button. He glanced over to the android again, and clicked. 

A pop up appeared in the center of the screen. 

_’Ignis’ is in sleep mode. Please shut down and restart to complete changes._

Gladio clicked the pop-up away, and leaned to grab his glass. He drained it’s contents, and set it back down. 

“Alright, Ignis. When you wake up, you’ll be a different man...android...Rest up for me, handsome.” 

He stroked over the back of Ignis’s head. Once his fingers found the switch, he pressed and held it down until he felt Ignis’s artificial breathing stop. 

“I guess...should I pack you up? Or let you stay here while you’re deactivated? I guess it wouldn’t hurt to...”

He let his fingers continue to run through Ignis’s hair; The texture of it soft, the spikes popping back to life despite Gladio stroking them back. He shifted to close his laptop, and place it on his night stand.

“I wonder what you’ll be like in the morning...” He mused to himself as he slipped out of bed to shut off the lights. He took a last look at Ignis. Without any power, he looked almost as a limp rag doll in his bed. He grimaced slightly, and shut the lights off.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio began to stir, rolling over and letting his arm flop to the free side of the bed as he did most mornings. This morning, however, his arm met the resistance of another body. He opened a eye to see the unconscious form of the android still beside him. 

“Mmn...” 

He dragged his arm up Ignis’s body until it reached his head. He stroked over his hair, feeling blindly for the switch. Once he felt it, he pressed it in, waiting to hear Ignis’s artificial breathing start again. 

His eyes closed as he waited, a small smile crossing his lips as the noise of Ignis stirring was heard. He let his hand fall back to the bed, anticipating going back to sleep. 

“Gladio? Good Morning...Did you restart me?” Ignis paused only a moment before answering for himself. “Ah, you altered my settings...I see...” 

Gladio felt Ignis’s hand press against his cheek. He leaned in to nuzzle his hand, relishing the touch of the android. 

“Ignis...” Gladio opened his eyes just in time to see Ignis shift closer to him. The android pressed their lips together as he held Gladio’s face. 

Gladio made a surprised noise into the kiss, taken aback by Ignis’s newfound behavior. He raised his hand back to Ignis’s hair in an effort to keep him in the kiss. Ignis didn’t try to pull away, he only slipped his hand away from Gladio’s face as he deepened their kiss. He parted his lips, sucking Gladio’s lower lip between his as his hand travelled down Gladio’s body. 

Gladio arched off of the bed as Ignis’s hand grew lower, his soft fingertips traveling over the hair trailing into his underwear. He felt the blood rushing to his cock, already semi-hard from just waking. Ignis’s hand stroked over it, teasing over his underwear. Gladio raised his hips again, bucking lazily against Ignis’s hand. 

The android parted from the kiss to look over Gladio. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Uh-huh...” Gladio nodded, his noise of response barely making it out of his throat. He felt Ignis’s hand slip beneath his waist band and encircle his cock. He pulled his cock out just enough so he was exposed, Ignis’s hand trapped in his underwear close to the base of his shaft. 

“Ah-Fuck, Ignis-“ 

“Are you alright?”

Ignis asked in a little tease as he leaned to nose Gladio. He nodded in response, despite Ignis’s agile fingers swiftly stroking him to both hardness, and madness. 

“Ignis, I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up.”

“That’s the point, Gladio.” Ignis leaned forward, nuzzling the side of Gladio’s face as he whispered. “I want you orgasming for me to be the first thing you do this morning.”

The dominant comment was enough to bring Gladio to a weak, shuddered orgasm. He muttered profanity under his breath, he hadn’t wanted to come so fast; but he hadn’t been prepared for Ignis’s words, for his new personality to show itself. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry-“ 

Gladio heard Ignis giggle, and felt a quick kiss to his lips, his eyes still squeezed shut in embarrassment from his premature ejaculation. 

“Don’t apologize, Gladio. Tell me where I can find something to clean you off.” 

“I-I’ll go, it’s okay.” Gladio sat up, looking over the semen staining his underwear, and abdomen. He noticed Ignis’s hand still around his shaft and looked to him. “Can I have my cock back?” 

Gladio noticed a devious smile cross the android’s lips. He tilted his head slightly, then felt the hand pump again. 

“Ah! Iggy, that’s sensitive!” 

“Iggy?” Ignis tilted his head in kind. He pulled his hand away, leaving Gladio’s cock still half out of his underwear. 

“Iggy, yeah...it’s like, a nickname.” 

“I’ve never been called Iggy before.” 

“Do you like it?” Gladio asked as he stood from the bed. He stripped his underwear off, and tossed them in the hamper. 

“It isn’t my decision, Gladio.” 

“Of course it is, Ignis.” He responded. Without waiting, he walked to his bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, and tossed it in the sink to run water over it. He didn’t hear Ignis follow him, didn’t realize until he felt the arms wrap around him from behind. Ignis rested his head between Gladio’s shoulderblades. 

“You misunderstand, Gladio. I was never given an option before.” 

Gladio turned the sink on. He waited for the water to heat, allowing Ignis the time to explain further as he gripped the sink with furtive hands. 

“Gladio, I am Ardyn’s creation. He made me, programmed me for this purpose.” Ignis’s thumbs stroked Gladio’s skin as he elaborated.

“He said you were special.” 

“I was the creation he gave the most attention to, by far, but that does not by any means mean that he gave me freedoms more than watching him and reading.” 

Gladio turned the sink off. He took the washcloth between both hands and wrung it out before using it to wipe the errant semen from his belly and cock. He tossed it back into the sink and turned in Ignis’s grip. 

“It sounds like you were his prisoner.” 

“I am a -creation.-“

Gladio clasped Ignis’s face between two damp hands and looked down at him. 

“Well now you’re mine, Ignis. And I give you -choice.-“ He ran his thumbs over Ignis’s high cheekbones. He brought his face down to press a gentle kiss to Ignis’s lips. 

The android rubbed his hand over Gladio’s back. He parted from the kiss, and rested his head on Gladio’s chest. Gladio let his hands slide down his back. He rubbed over the android’s skin in a comforting motion.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ignis. C’mon, let’s get dressed, I have somewhere I want to take you.”

“Take me...out?” Ignis raised his head to look at Gladio. “Outside? I’ve only been out a handful of times.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll be together.” Gladio ran his hand down Ignis’s forearm until his reached his hand. He pulled it around, lacing his thick fingers between Ignis’s thin ones. He pulled Ignis’s hand to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to it. “Alright?” 

“Alright.” Ignis repeated. He pulled Gladio back into the bedroom. His eyes scanned around a moment before they spotted the bag on the floor. “Ah, there it is.” He parted from Gladio to lift the bag containing his clothing. He lifted out two button down shirts, one white with vertical grey pinstripes, one purple with black leopard spots. “Which do you prefer, Gladio?” He asked as he turned back to his owner. 

“The purple.” Gladio answered as he walked past him to his dresser. As he dressed, he watched Ignis in his peripheral vision removing his outfit from his bag, and gently lying it on the bed. The android touched each piece with care, as if special clothing he was rarely allowed to wear. Gladio pulled a pair of underwear and a dark red t-shirt from his dresser. He tossed the pieces haphazardly onto the bed. He grabbed his stick of deodorant from the top of his dresser, raising his arm to apply a swipe under it. He repeated the process, and replaced the stick on his dresser. 

When he turned back he noticed Ignis had been watching him. The android quickly glanced to the pair of black socks in his hand. 

“I apologize.” 

“For what?” 

“Staring. I was curious.” 

Gladio moved to Ignis, snatching his jeans from the floor where he had left them the previous night, and tossing them onto the bed. 

“Curious about what?” Gladio asked, his voice sounding almost flirtatious. Ignis shifted his socks to one hand, and placed his other on Gladio’s side. 

“Your body. I was admiring it. You see, the only nude forms I’ve seen have been a few other of my kind, and Ardyn.” 

“You’ve seen Ardyn nude?” Gladio responded, surprised by the statement. “Why?” 

“Again, curiosity. I wished to compare my body to an actual human, he only satisfied my curiosity.” 

“I see.” Gladio placed his hand on the back of Ignis’s head. He stroked lazily over his hair. “And what do you think about my body?” 

“Much better than Ardyn’s.” Ignis responded without missing a beat, causing Gladio to laugh out loud. As his laughter died down, he smiled at Ignis, and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead. Ignis preened under the kiss. “Let me get dressed before I pull you back into bed, Gladio.” 

“Mmn, gives me something to look forward to later.” He leaned to kiss Ignis on the lips, just a quick peck before parting so they could both get dressed. He returned to his pile of clothes, taking his shirt first and pulling it over his head. His underwear, then jeans were next. As he pulled them up his legs and fastened them, he looked over to Ignis to see him sitting on the bed, still in his underwear. The android pulled his socks on with a particular precision, adjusting the seams to line up and wiggling his toes. Gladio smiled over at him, his heart filling with warmth at the odd action. 

“You’re so cute, Iggy.” 

“What? Why?” He stood and turned to Gladio. 

“Just...everything you do. It’s adorable, and sexy.” 

“You’re happy with me then, Gladio?” Ignis asked as he picked up his trousers. He stuck one long leg in, then the other, in an oddly graceful motion. He left them unfastened, taking his shirt next and slipping it over his arms. 

“I mean, I’ve had you less than a day, but yeah. You’re perfect.” 

“I’ll be sure to let Ardyn know you’re pleased.” Ignis worked swift fingers down the buttons of his shirt. He tucked his shirt tails in, and fastened his trousers. He focused next on his shirt sleeves, rolling them up to his elbow with remarkable precision. 

Gladio returned to his dresser for a pair of socks. He sat on the side of his bed to pull them on. As he crossed his leg to put on a sock, he felt the weight of the android sit beside him. Ignis sat his shoes on the floor, leaning over to slip his feet inside of them, and tie the laces. 

“Those are pretty fancy shoes, Iggy. We should take you clothes shopping.” 

“Do you not approve of them?”

“I do, I really do, they’re just a little fancy.” Gladio stood, looking around for his own shoes. “Oh that’s right, they’re by the door.” He muttered to himself before turning back to Ignis. “Alright, c’mon handsome.” Gladio motioned for Ignis to follow him. 

“Just a moment.” Ignis leaned to the bag. He unzipped the side pocket, and reached inside. 

“I didn’t realize there was a side pocket, what’re you looking for Iggy?” 

Ignis didn’t answer, instead fishing out a glasses case. He opened it, taking out the pair of eyeglasses and placing them on. 

“Glasses...? You don’t need them though, right?” 

Ignis shook his head. 

“No, Ardyn suggested I wear them if I go outside to obscure the lenses in my eyes.” 

“Oh, okay.” Gladio looked over Ignis’s face. The glasses framed his angular cheekbones perfectly, somehow making him even more attractive. “You ready then?” 

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

Gladio took his hand to help him stand from the bed. He stroked his thumb over the android’s smooth skin again; his hands felt remarkably realistic, the frame beneath perfectly mimicking bones. He led Ignis out to the living room. 

He found his shoes where he expected them by the door. He slipped his feet into them, not bothering to unlace them. His keys sat beside his wallet on the small table by his door, as did the mail he hadn’t opened the day before. He shot it a glance, but again didn’t bother with it. 

“Come with me, Iggy.” 

Ignis stood with his hands by his sides. He nodded at Gladio, and walked over to him. Gladio grabbed his wallet, putting it in his back pocket, then his keys. He held them in his hand as he opened his door and gestured for Ignis to exit first. 

Ignis stared at the exit for a moment. He stepped out, and immediately looked around the hall. An emergency exit, a door that looked similar to Gladio’s, and an elevator were the only markers of the otherwise plain hallway. Ignis turned back to watch Gladio until he heard the other door in the hallway close. His hand flew out to Gladio’s arm for security. 

Gladio’s face fell upon hearing the door. He hadn’t planned on his neighbor spotting them. He placed his hand on the small of Ignis’s back as he turned, and shot him a reassuring glance and a nod. 

They both looked over the woman as she locked her condo’s door. A bit older than Gladio, the woman had a gym bag slung over her shoulder, and silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail. She dropped her keys into a bag strapped to her thigh, and turned to spare a glance to the man and his companion. A silver eyebrow cocked over her sunglasses. 

“Morning, Gladio.” She greeted as she walked over to them. The distance wasn’t more than fifteen feet, just enough for Gladio to feel the worried bead of sweat travel between his shoulderblades. 

“Hey. Work out time?” 

“You know it. Who’s this cutie?” 

“Ah, this is Ignis. Ignis, this is my neighbor Aranea.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Ignis bowed his head gently. 

Gladio pressed Ignis’s back to usher him toward the elevator. Aranea walked with them, headed the same way. 

“Is he your new boyfriend, Gladio?” Never one to mince words, Gladio should have seen the question coming.

Ignis glanced to Gladio, then Aranea. Gladio answered, his thumb smoothing over the small of Ignis’s back. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Tch.” Aranea pushed the button for the elevator. “Where’d you find someone so damn cute?” 

“Oh, I bought him.” Gladio joked. He felt Ignis stiffen under his touch. He slid his arm around to his hip in a protective motion as the elevator doors swung open. 

Aranea snorted. She walked in the elevator, holding a leg out to keep the doors open for the others. 

“Do they have more where he came from?” 

“Oh no, he’s one of a kind.” He pressed the button marked for the first floor, and shot Ignis a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, he looks it.” She scoffed as she pressed the button marked ‘g.’ 

They remained in silence the short trip down. Gladio stepped out first, pulling Ignis with him. 

“See you later, Aranea.” He waved to her. Ignis bowed his head again. 

“Nice meeting you.” 

“Later, boys.” She waved, leaning to press the button to close the elevator doors. 

Gladio turned to Ignis, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had trapped in his chest.

“Well that was close.” 

“I’m your boyfriend?” Ignis asked, as he slipped his hand down to take Gladio’s. 

“I mean, it was the easiest way to explain that you’re my companion.” Gladio led Ignis out the front door as he explained. “If we head out more, she’ll probably see you and ask, so it’s better we got it out of the way.” 

Ignis didn’t respond to Gladio. He was too occupied by the sights before him as they exited the building. Gladio watched his eyes go wide at the sheer activity. The cars passing on the street, the morning sun shining down, partially blocked by the tall buildings. He noticed Ignis’s eyes scanning the people as they walked by, intrigued by the varying shapes and sizes. Gladio let him take it all in a moment before gently tugging his hand. 

“C’mon, we can walk where we’re going. It’ll give you the opportunity to look around.” 

Ignis nodded, though he wasn’t completely paying attention. He walked, distracted, allowing Gladio to lead him. As they stopped for a red light before them, Ignis heard a noise beside his leg. A small dog sniffed at the android limb, and began to growl. It yapped up at Ignis, though the android just stared down at it. Gladio turned and shot a scowl to the owner. 

“Can you get your dog, please? I don’t want him to bite.” 

“Sorry.” The owner scoffed out a pathetic attempt at an apology. They tugged their dog away by the leash. The light changed, allowing Gladio to lead Ignis across the street. 

“I wonder if that little yapper was turned off by your smell.” 

“Perhaps. It didn’t seem like a very nice dog, regardless.”

Gladio chuckled, nodding at Ignis’s observation. 

“Very true. C’mon, it’s just another couple blocks up.” 

Gladio was more than happy to keep pace with Ignis to allow him time to look around. He released his hold on his hand, and slid his arm around his shoulders. 

“You enjoying yourself?” 

“I’m a little overwhelmed, there’s so much to take in.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’ll all be here, Ignis. None of it’s going anywhere.” 

Gladio led him to where he wanted to take him, stopping in front of the door. He twisted Ignis by his shoulders. 

Ignis looked up at the building. At a modest two stories high, it was the best surprise Gladio could have sprung on him. 

“A...Library?” 

“Mmhm. You said you liked books, so I wanted to bring you somewhere where you could pick out whatever you’d like to read.” 

Ignis stared up at the brick face of the building for another lingering moment. He turned, and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. 

“Thank you.” He whispered to Gladio, his voice sounding almost choked up. Gladio wondered if he was programmed to emulate emotion, or if it was a genuine response. He rubbed his hand over Ignis’s back, smiling at his reaction regardless. 

“You’re welcome, Iggy. C’mon.” 

As Ignis parted from Gladio, Gladio noticed the smile on his lips, warm, and genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

The look on Ignis’s face as he entered the library paid for the cost of the android several times over. With a childlike wonder, Ignis took a tentative step forward. 

“What do you like to read, Ignis?” Gladio asked. Ignis stopped, turning his head to answer Gladio. 

“I’ve always read whatever was at hand. I’ve read all of Ardyn’s work concerning my programming, his medical books, his science books. It’s led to me having extensive knowledge in those subjects, despite it not being my intended purpose. I’ve read a few fictional novels, but...” His voice trailed off. 

“But what?” 

“Ardyn voiced concern that they altered my perception, and my thought process.” 

Gladio’s brow furrowed at the statement.

“How so?” 

“The book he purchased for my birthday was a murder mystery. The next time he woke me, I immediately thought I was being murdered and accidentally dislocated his arm.” 

Gladio’s lips parted as he gawked at Ignis. Ignis shook his head apologetically as he explained. 

“That was some time ago, he altered my settings greatly since then.” 

“But you were strong enough dislocate his-“ 

Ignis turned to face Gladio. He took his wrist in one gentle grip, and placed his other hand in the front of his shoulder. 

“It was simple physics. I used his own weight when I threw him.” He lifted Gladio’s arm to display the angle, and pressed his shoulder. “Right here, it popped.” He released his hold on Gladio, and shrugged. “As I said, he altered those settings, and made me less impulsive, less hard to startle.” 

“Did he have to go to the hospital?” 

Gladio asked as Ignis turned away. Ignis shook his head. 

“No. He had me read how to put it back in place, and bade me to fix it.” Gladio watched as Ignis took a few more steps, looking around at the labeled ends of the shelves. “Perhaps we could look at cookbooks together, Gladio. I want to learn how to do that, for you.”

“Uh, sure.” Gladio stared at Ignis’s back for a moment. What had he gotten into...? The android turned back, smiling gently at Gladio. 

“Are you coming? It looks like they’re over there.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Gladio closed the gap between them. He set his hand on the small of Ignis’s back, and walked with him to the cooking section. 

“How many books am I permitted at once?” 

“I have one out, and I’m picking up one, so you can pick out eight.” 

“Hm...I should plan accordingly.” Ignis brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought. Gladio watched his eyes scan the book shelves, green orbs flitting to the side, then down to the next shelf. “Ah! Here we are.” 

Ignis pulled a book from the shelf. Titled only “The Basics,” he gave it a quick flip through before placing it in the crook of his arm. “There’s one.”

“What’s that one about?” 

“The fundamentals of cooking.” Ignis explained, not taking his eyes from the shelves. Gladio followed him as he continued to scan. “Is there a particular type of cuisine you’d like me to learn to emulate?” 

“Hm...my cooking’s pretty basic...Is there just like...a standard recipe book?” 

“We have the one you provided me, should I look for another?” 

“Yeah, I’d say get another one to flip through.” 

Ignis nodded, searching for another. He spotted a collection of Japanese recipes, and pulled it out for Gladio’s inspection. 

“Ooh, yeah. That looks good. Hey. With your memory, would you be able to keep like, an internal shopping list?” 

“Theoretically, yes. Why?” 

“Just thought it would be convenient if we went grocery shopping for stuff together. Do you want me to carry those?” Gladio gestured to the two books Ignis held in the crook of his arm. He shook his head. 

“No thank you, I’ve got them. What other types of books should I get?”

“What else would you like to learn about, Ignis?” 

He turned to Gladio with a soft look on his face, and a smile on his lips. 

“-Everything.-“ 

Ignis hadn’t been exaggerating. By the time he had selected his books, he held his two cookbooks as well as a third on baking, a book on first aid, a book on housekeeping, and a fantasy novel. Also in his stack, hidden shyly beneath the rest, were a book on relationships, and a romance novel. 

Gladio was so entertained by the curious android he teased him as they walked to the check out counter. 

“Are you sure I can’t see the two on the bottom?” He tried to take the top book from the stack, chuckling under his breath and smiling warmly at Ignis when the android pouted at his teasing. 

“Yes, they’re a secret.” Ignis replied, holding the stack closer to his chest. He placed them on the counter in front of the librarian. 

Gladio rubbed his hand down Ignis’s back as he greeted the librarian. 

“Hey, I have a book on hold under Amicitia.” 

“Sure, just a second.” 

The young woman turned around to search for his hold. As she did, Gladio fished his wallet out to find his library card. He noticed Ignis looking curiously at his wallet, before looking at the librarian upon her return. 

“Kay, you actually have two in.” 

“Oh, really? Uh...” Gladio looked at Ignis’s stack of books. He glanced over to see the android looking up at him with wide puppy eyes. 

How his heart broke at that glance, the artificial eyes holding just as much emotion as human ones. He watched Ignis’s lips part in a disappointed pout, and could almost swear he heard a sad noise escape. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered to Ignis before turning his attention to the two items in the librarian’s hand. “I’ll just take that one right now, and I’ll come back for the other when I bring back the one I have.” 

“Sure thing, it’ll be on hold for another week.” The librarian replied with a polite smile to Gladio. She took his card to scan it, and Gladio felt Ignis’s hand gently touch his arm. 

“Did you do that for me?” Ignis asked him, keeping his voice hushed. 

“Of course.” Gladio answered quietly. The librarian handed his card back, which he returned to his wallet, and then his pocket. “You were so excited about them, I wasn’t gonna tell you that you couldn’t have them after that.” 

Ignis coiled his arm around Gladio’s, resting his head on his shoulder. Gladio heard a small sigh escape his companion.

The librarian stacked all nine of their items gently patting the top as she finished. 

“Okay, you two are all set.”

“Thanks.” Gladio took the top portion of the books and handed them to Ignis. The two he had tried to hide had ended up on top. Ignis took the stack, and quickly shuffled them to the bottom again. Gladio took the remainder of the stack, and moved to exit the library. 

“Are we going home now, Gladio?” 

“Yeah, I figured we’d drop these books off. Is that okay?” 

“Did we have another destination?” 

Gladio held the door open with his body for Ignis to exit. He followed him, watching as Ignis began the return walk home as naturally as if he had done it a thousand times before. 

“I have a friend who has uh, a companion like you.”

“Another-“

“-Yeah.” Gladio cut him off before he could get out the word ‘android.’ “Would you like to meet them?” 

“I would, yes. I’m very intrigued to see others of my kind.” 

“Okay, let’s go drop these off at home, and we’ll go see them. I’ll give him a call and make sure it’s okay. We’ll have to drive over there.” 

Gladio kept an eye on Ignis as they returned home, the android’s attention still spread on all of the new sights. He hugged his books to his side, keeping close to Gladio as they walked. 

Once they returned home Gladio placed his half of the books on the coffee table. He found his phone to call Noct, and watched as Ignis sat on the couch. The android spread each of the books out on the table before settling on scooping up the one on cooking basics, and opening it on his lap. 

Gladio walked over to him as he waited for Noct to answer. He thumbed over the back of Ignis’s head, still enamored with how soft his artificial hair was. 

“Hey, Noct. Yeah! Yeah I picked him up last night, he’s actually right here. Hey, did you want to meet him? He wanted to meet Prompto.” Ignis nuzzled his head back against Gladio’s hand. “Yeah, okay, we’ll be over in about half an hour. Later.” 

Gladio hung up, and leaned to kiss the back of Ignis’s head. 

“You ready?” 

“Is it alright if I bring my book?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.” Ignis closed the book, and settled it into the crook of his arm as he stood. He moved to Gladio, and used his free hand to stroke over the back of his head in an affectionate motion. He gently pulled Gladio’s head forward to bump their foreheads together. 

Gladio smiled at the sudden affectionate gesture. He nuzzled Ignis, then pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. 

“I can’t wait til I get you home later, Ignis.” 

“Why is that, Gladio?” 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis, holding him close. He didn’t want to voice his feelings, not yet. It was so sudden, and nonsensical, and yet. He knew what he felt in his stomach. 

He was falling in love with him.


End file.
